Death Waltz
by Tsun-sama
Summary: Mai and Naru accepted a case from a principal of a private music school, when things started to fall into place, something um-predictable happened to Mai, or is it Naru that's the one who changed... NaruxMai, possibly BouxAyako maybe a little JohnxMasako
1. Chapter 1

I'm back with Ghost Hunts fics!! hope you guys enjoy this one xD

R&R please :)

p/s: thank you for the reviews :) I thought I added the translation in brackets before, lol, guessed I forgot xD I forget things easily when I started typing lol...I've added them now :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt!!

* * *

"Cha(doesn't really have a meaning for cha)! What a heavy rain..." Mai unfolds her umbrella when she enters the SPR.

"Mai, you're late...where's my tea?" Shibuya Kazuya, aka Naru-chan. He's in his office looking through some files on his laptop.

"Gomen(sorry), it's raining hard out there."

"It's no excuse."

"Mou, I even got you some new kinds of teas to try out. They're cheap and tasty!"Mai walks to the kitchen and opens the cupboard, placing new boxes of tea.

"Kore(here)." she place the hot cup of tea in front of the work-o-holic. Naru takes a glance at the cup and turns back to his files.

"Is there a problem?"

"I don't want these."

"Eh? They taste fine, it saved budget you know...I've always drink this kind of tea." Naru raises his eye brow at her.

"maybe that's the reason why I don't want it." he replies coldly.

"N-Nani(W-what)...I'm just trying to be nice...If you don't want it, then fine!" she picks up the cup and slams the door behind her. Naru looks at the furious girl exits the room, and then soon she came back with another cup of tea.

"there!" the tea cup sounded like it's going to shatter, she exits the room with stomping footsteps.

"That Naru, he should at least say 'thank you' or something!!" Mai rest her head on the sofa with a math book on her lap, slowly she falls asleep...

"S-Sumimasen.(E-excuse me)" there was a small knock on the door,

"A-ah? AH! G-Gomenasai!(Sorry)" Mai hops off the sofa the minute she heard the knock.

"please come in! M-may I help you?" Mai clears her books and clears the table.

"I-I'm lookingn for-"Just then, Naru walks out from his office.

"Douzo(please or something like that)"

"Arigatou Gozaimasu,(thank you very much)" Mai puts a cup of hot coffee on the table for the guest, Naru finished his tea, so Mai made him another one.

"I'm Umasa Suzuhime." the lady about the age between 20 to 30, nicely dressed; wearing a warm coat. She reach to her purse and pulls out a card.

"You're a principal?" Naru looks at the card and then the lady.

"Hai, I'm principal of a private collage for music." the lady has long eyelashes, her eyes seemed to be in a very special color, the color greenish yellow.

"What is the case for you to be here?"Naru says straight forward.

"Well, you see...there's been this kind of 'curse' going around the college."

"Curse?" Mai takes a seat next to Naru un-noticeably.

"It started when a the member of the classical club found an old book from the library, we didn't know where it came from or anything, then some members take interest in learning a song from the book, so they did...but then things goes terribly wrong." Umasa takes a sip of her coffee.

"At first nothing really happened, then a few days later, the ones that tried to learn the whole piece of the music became really frightened...the worse of all, near the end of the week, they won't stop smiling! Their smile, it's just, so terrible...it fells like they're hungry for blood and lust...when the last day of the week arrived, their bodies wiere found dead in the old piano room...every single person that played that piece." Suzume breaks down in tears.

"Then there isn't a point looking for us, just simply stop playing the piece of music or burn the book." Naru shuts his files and was about to stand up.

"But, it doesn't work...I've tried my best to stop everyone from playing it! I even try to burn the book, but even the cover remain unharmed..."

"N-Nani(What)?" Mai picks up the cup of tea Naru's tea and starts taking some sips.

"Mai...that's my tea."

"eh?"

#_I-Indirect kiss!?#_ Mai's thought wondered off of her and Naru _really_ kissed, her head burns and smokes flaming out.

"G-gomen." she puts the tea cup back with her hands shaking uncontrollably.

"please, please help us...more and more people are dying form our school, no one seemed to care if it's death they're facing!" Suzume wanted to get down to her knees, Mai looks over to Naru.

"How do I know you're not making such things up?"

"Because it happened to my dear friend..."

"...This shouldn't be my problem, simply tell the principal to band it. This has nothing to do with the psychic research or ghosts." Naru's words were cold.

"Demo(but)! Please, help us! It's a curse!"

"Naru...there's no harm investigating it right?" Mai's eyes soften, she wanted to help Suzume.

Naru looks at Mai, she looked so innocent and gentle.

"_/sigh/_we'll take a few weeks of investigation on this case then." Naru finally gave up.

"ah! Thank you! Thank you very much!" Suzume stands up and bow formally to him. Suzume soon leaves the SPR.

"Naru, Arigatou..." Mai twirls around and gives him a smile, but Naru simply slams the door behind him.

#_/sigh/Mai...why do I even hire you as my assistance? You're just turning me into a soft sponge.#_ Surprisingly, Naru thinks of it that way.

Monday 6:00a.m

"Ohayou Minasan!(Good morning everyone)" Ayako bursts into the room, she's wearing a fur coat and hat, her sunglasses were branded and her boots were very stylish.

"A-Ayako...what are you wearing?" Mai turns to look at her when she made Naru his tea.

"We're going to Paris!(she's saying 'Paris' in French) you have to dress up!" she spins around for Mai to envy her.

"Ayako...!" John and Bou-san's by the door with Akayo's luggages. They're all fully packed.

"Bou-san! John-san! Ohayo(morning)" Mai waves good morning to them.

"We're leaving in 5 minutes...is Hara-san here yet?" Naru puts on his usual black coat on.

"Hai, sorry for the wait." Masako's surprisingly wearing casual clothes with a little frilly end of her dress.

"M-Masako?! You're not wearing your Yukata..." Mai walks over to her.

"I tried on some new style. Do you like it?" Masako was obviously asking Naru, but he ignored her.

"Right, let's go!!"

half an hour later...

"What...is...THIS!?" Akayo's standing in font of a huge building.

"We're in 'School Paris'" Naru unpacks his equipment.

"You said Paris! This is not Paris!!" Ayako was about to step on him but Bou-san hold her off.

"If you have enough time to yap, why don't you make yourself useful." Naru walks past them and into the gate.

"Welcome to our school, I'm Suzumaki Shuuri, this is my duet partner Kaminara Rino." a young boy introduces his classmate.

"please to meet you, we'll be your guide for your stay." Rino smiles at them. So they have a little tour around the school, the walls are very artistic and colorful, fulled with pictures of the famous composers.

"This is amazing!" Mai looks around.

"Thank you, it's designed by our principal." Shuuri points out.

"pretty impressed..." Bou-san rests his hands around his head.

"This will be your base, and this is the key to the room where the old piano is...ah, so desu. The principal asks us to give you this book." Rino hold out a key and an old book that looked like text dictionary.

"Do you two know anything about this book?" Naru asks.

"eh? No, we've never seen it before...we're new freshmen." Shuuri replied with a confused look.

"Thank you for the tour!" Mai shows her gratitude. The two then leaves the room.

"What's in the book?" Ayako walks over to have a look. Naru open the cover of and the first page shows some word, neatly printed.

"What does it say?and what language is it in? Not English I know that." Mai takes a peak

"it's German...TodesWalzer...Death Waltz"


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2 :) hoep you guys enjoy it x) (this chapter's especially long...I have no idea why either lol!!

p/s: should have told you guys this before...but this fic is not the continue story of my previous two Ghost Hunt Fan fiction...(Confession and Haunted and Blood Evidence)

Disclaimer: I do not Own Ghost hunt!! (or any animes and manga...though I do with I own Naruto, Ghost Hunt, Fairy Tail and the other ones I suppose)

* * *

"Death Waltz?" Mai tilts her head aside, Naru lets out a small sigh.

"Death Waltz, the composer is unknown...this seemed this is the song that the principal was talking about..."

Naru shuts the book and leaves it aside.

"Mai, you and Brown-san go set up the camera in the room where the students die..." Naru pulls out some equipment from the box Lin carried with him.

"Hai..." so the two grabs it off him and walks out of the room.

"This place is huge!" Mai roams around the school, John just follows her and looking around the paintings.

"oh right...were are we heading?" Mai slowly turns her head to John. John was confused the whole time as well, then he began to panic.

"J-John-san, please calm down..." Mai giggles at John's silly act, but tripped.

"T-taniyama-san! Are you all right?" John runs over to her.

"yah, I'm fine." Mai moves the stuff off her chest and sits up.

"eh?" she turns her head around and found the door wide open before they got in.

"The room's not locked...Seems like the place we should be." John place his box nearby. The room's temperature dropped when they enter the room, but yet, the walls are warm...

"Let's set the camera and stuff." Mai stands up and brush the dust off her skirt.

"This room must be a few ten years old!" she decides to explore the room...there's nothing around the corner, just a grand piano sitting in the middle of the room and some plugs around. The window's wide open, the curtain's was made of very thin material, the wind will just blow in and the curtains would dance. Mai had a feeling she wanted to be good at something, she remembered when her mother used to play the piano for her before bed time, but Mai just have to talent in learning them. She walks over to the instrument and rests her hand on the solid surface...

_#It's warm and soft...unlike the ones I've seen so far.#_

"Now I know why the room's so freezing cold...the window's broken!" Mai walks over to the curtains and tries her best to keep cold wind out.

"I think this will be a little problem to measure the room temperature..." John finished setting up the camera,

#_There's something...strange about this room...#_

"Everything is set up, shall we go?"

"Hai!(yes)" Mai left the room, leaving the door opened...A cold breeze blows in to the room, the curtains wave after the breeze stopped. The frame squeaks and close itself, trapping the wind outside, but the curtains still flow like it's still blowing in.

"Huh?" Mai stops her steps and turns around.

"What's wrong Taniyama-san?"

"ah? Nothing..."

#_for a second there, I thought I heard something...#_

"Yo!" Bou-san's leading back on his chair, feeling relaxed while Lin's in front of the computer typing.

"We're back!" Mai skips into the room.

"That was quick." Ayako stretch her arms around.

"eh?Naru, where's that book?" Mai began to look around,

"I threw it."

"N-NANI(what)!? How could you just throw it away!?"

"...I didn't say I threw it away, I just left it aside as it is." Naru lets out a sigh.

"E-Excuse me..." there was a soft knock at the door, it's Suzume-san.

"Ah, Umasa-san! Please come in." Suzume walks cautiously into the room.

"I-I've brought some drinks... Please feel free to ask me any question and anything." Suzume lets out a relief smile.

"We're fine thank-"

"We may need to stay her longer." Naru pulls his earphones down.

"N-Naru!-"

"It'll be fine, I'll set up everything." Suzume nods.

"T-thank you, and I'm sorry about the trouble..." Mai bows for respect, Suzume returns the favor.

"Lunch will be served soon, please meet at the central of the building, thank you again." and so she left the room...

"Everything is set..." Finally Naru finished his data savings.

"Hara-san, do you think there may be spirits?"

"Yes...the spirits...they're, really sad, no, sad is not the word, they felt regret...especially with that book." Masako thinks deeper and takes a few sips of her drink.

"..."Naru folds his arms and stares at mid air.

"Ah! That's right, Naru! I have to tell you something...you know the room you asked us to set up the cameras in? Everything is empty except for a piano laying in the middle..."

"A piano? Well, maybe it's because the room is called 'the piano room' you moron..." Naru looks a bit annoyed with Mai's over stupidity.

"o...no need to be that mean..." Mai sticks her tongue out.

"...Wat are you 4 doing? I don't pay you all to sit around and relax...there's more cameras, set them up in these other rooms." Naru shoots glares at them and threw a map at Bou-san.

"Why you br-" Bou-san, Ayako, John and Masako's pushed out from the room before Bou-san could finish his sentence.

"You didn't even say please! Be more polite for crying out loud Naru! Didn't Mori-san talked you into saying please?!"

"You don't need to get angry this easily Mai." Naru's voice sounded a bit funny.

"Eh? Are you even listening to what I'm-"

Naru leans at Mai, his face barely an inch away from hers.

"Just shut up for once..." He mumbles, his eyes looked so dreamy to Mai that she couldn't help but blush.

#_N-N-Naru's so close to me!!#_

then, there was a 'thud'

"eh?...EH!! Naru!!" Naru collapsed on her,

"What's wrong with you?!" Naru wasn't really that heavy at all, Mai managed to carry him to a sofa and lay him there, Naru's face was reg, looked like he was burning.

"F-fever!? Lin-san!" Mai turns to Lin, but he was no where to be found.

#_How does he do that!? Le left the room without people noticing him!...I'm doomed...#_

"How did you manage to get a fever?" she brush Naru's hair aside and press her palms on his forehead.

"Oh...my..."

#_We're ALONE!?#_ Is this suppose to be the time to be happy or sad? Mai doesn't know it herself. Even though Naru's asleep, but his facial expression is showing he's uncomfortable on the sofa... Mai automatically lift his upper body and lay his head on her lap, placing the cold towel on his forehead gently.

"I'm going to be SO dead when he wakes up..." Mai felt really regret making that move, and now she can't get out from it...

a few hours past and Naru finally woke up, feeling something soft under him, he didn't want to get up, but he knew he has to...

"Lin...get me the files-"

he felt something soft unfer his hands...so he decided to run around, he found Mai asleep, her eyes are shut tight, but yet she looked relaxed.

"Lin! Why didn't you wake me up!?" Naru's voice was just loud enough to let Lin know,

"Because you looked so tired...you should actually thank me." Lin shows a thumbs up sigh to him, very, VERY unusual of Lin to do so. Naru felt his blood rush up to his head, one of this first time having feelings like this, the towel drops from his head.

"Did I..."

"You had a fever last night I suppose, how are you feeling now?" Lin gave him a cup of water and some pills.

"I'm feeling better." Naru ate the pill and drank the water in a go.

"She should wake up soon."

"why are you telling me this for!" Naru's feeling slightly embarrassed about his situation, so he left the room.

Mai's dream:

_#That melody...# Mai slowly walks towards where the soft music was played...Naru suddenly appeared from the mist in front of her._

"_Naru!" Mai runs to his side with a happy smile, _

"_How's your fever?"_

"_better, thank you." he returns a smile. _

"_Ne(doesn't really have a meaning to Ne), Naru...where did that melody came from? It's so...depressing." Mai continues walking towards a door. _

"_Let's check it out then." Naru opens the door, there was nothing in the room but the grand piano, it doesn't look old, but shiny and new, a figure slowly appear...the keys goes up and down, a boy appeared and he started to lay his fingers on the played note._

"_Naru, who's that man?" Mai asks, but Naru wasn't there, he disappeared._

"_Naru? Naru!?" Mai tried looking for him, _

"_I'm over here..."Naru waves to Mai, she decides to go to his side, also sliding her fingers at the edger of the grand piano. The man doesn't seemed to notice their existence, he continues to play the depressing music... no long later, another figure appeared next to him, it's a girl...she looked like a foreigner, with long wavy hair. The way she dressed is different too, she's wearing a beautiful princess's gown, the ones form the story books. The melody changes slowly, the depression was covered up, there's happiness in the theme. _

"_Those two..." Mai thinks harder, the two looked REALLY familiar. _

"_The looked like-!"_

"Ah!" Mai woke up in an instant, her head felt like the whole world is spinning, dropping back on the sofa, she reopen her eyes.

"About time you're awake." Ayako was staring at her, her hair almost covering er face.

"GYAAAH!! GHOST!" Mai bounces up and hits her head at Ayako's chin.

"Mai!?" Bou-san turns back to them, Ayako's knocked out instantly by Mai's head-butt.

"She's out." Bou-san poke her head with his pen,

"S-sorry Ayako!!" she bows so many times for apology, but still Ayako's not awake.

"Minasan (everyone) lunch is served." Suzume enters the room with a grateful smile. Everyone then follows her. There's long tables in the dining hall, the lights we so high up, the windows are designed with different shapes, the hall looked like a palace.

"Sugoi!(amazing!)" John was surprised himself.

"Eh? John-san, haven't you seen places like this? Don't they have them over in your country?" Mai was curious.

"I'm not sure myself, I haven't actually visited any and haven't been around much." an embarrassed laugh escapes from him. The table laid fabulous dished, mostly western food...except for Lin-san, his one's special because he's vegetarian.

"Ittadakimasu!!" Mai claps her hand together before starting her meal.

Everyone had a little chat about this school, Suzume was telling Naru more details about the 'curse' she's been telling him,

"Speaking of this case, I forgot to give you the book." Suzume pulls out something from her bag.

Everyone's eyes stares at the book she was holding.

"T...that book...didn't you asked your apprentices to give it to us when we arrive?" Bou-san practically stood up.

"My...apprentices? I'm afraid I don't have any currently...I'm just a principal of this school, I don't teach any subjects in the school except being a supervisor for classical studies." Suzume seemed intense, she sense something must be wrong.

"I-I'll check the room to see if the book is still there!" John exits the room in a hurry.

"This book..." Masako tilts her head aside.

"Hm?" Mai turns to her curiosity.

"I sense to 'emotion' with this book...unlike the one before." Masako had a kind of fear in her eyes.

"M-May I have a look at it please!" Mai raises her hand, the book was passed down to her, she flips through the pages roughly, the book seemed normal to her, trying her best to find out if the book she was holding is a fake or the original.

"Here's the book!" John returns with the book in his hands, but he accidentally tripped, sending the book flying across the room.

"I got it!" Mai jumps up and caught the book just in time.

#_T...This touch...!#_

"Good job Mai!" Ayako cheered,

"What's wrong?" Bou-san turns his head back.

#_it's the same feeling as the piano!#_

"Mai?" Bou-san waves to her.

"This book...it doesn't feel like an object...it feels...like it's breathing." her heart skipped when she thought she felt the book having a heart beat.

"Umasa-san...do you know the composer of the song?" Naru with his face turned more serious than he is.

"I believe that it was written by a Japanese not so long ago...I've heard from my friend it belonged to a wealthy Japanese family a long time ago that moved to America I think. The song was dedicated to their daughter...she has an unusual name...I think it's Kaminara Rina?or something like that..."

"Kaminara Rino?" Mai asks.

"Yes! That's her name! Her picture is printed in the fist cover of that book." Mai then turns to the cover, the girl has long wavy hair with a great smile, her eye lashes were long. She looks just like a princess. The name Suzumaki Rino was nicely hand written at the corner of the page, with a signature on it.

#_she looked like the girl in my dream...#_


	3. Chapter 3

I'm so sorry I haven't update for sooooooo long T.T I kept on forgetting and studies has been in the way . I'm sorry if this chapter doesn't make any sense, I'm trying my best to remember the parts that comes along xD.

* * *

"Mai, take a closer look at her." Naru shifts his shoulder close to her, their arms rests beside each other and their cheeks almost touch when Naru takes a closer look. Mai's face flush, her heart rate increases instantly as if she was about to faint.

"A-a..." her eyes nervously shifts towards the picture and away from Naru, but once in every 5 micro seconds, she would look back at Naru's pale face again.

_#Wait a second#_

ditching the whole Naru thing, Mai stares carefully at the picture once more.

"Isn't she the girl from this morning?!"

"oh nah! Took you long enough..." Naru's sarcasm's acting up again...typical, Masako's the only one that laughed on his stupid so call joke.

"ah! Does this mean she's a ghost?" Mai's expression was calm as ever.

"You're not normal you know...usually girls who found our they met a ghost, they would either faint, scream or panic." Ayako nudges her arm a little, raising a drawn eyebrow with suspicion.

"since the day I started working here, bazaar things have happened to me, so it doesn't scare me that much." she lets out a silly giggle, scratching the back of her head like a tomboy.

"You know, if you act more famine like Masako, Naru might fall for you even more." Bou-san winks at her, Mai's mind went blank for a while, her imagination went wild about her and Naru's dramatic scene.

"I think the lovey dovey-ness is giving me terrible goosebumps, I'm not going to go 'kyaa! I'm so scared! Help me Naru!'..." she tries to cool herself down and remove the terrible goosebumps that was stuck to her skin.

"I can hear you idiots from here." Naru flips through the book he took away from Mai when she was in lala-land, reading the notes carefully and with details, her face flushed with embarrassment, anger and shame builds up in her face, she looked like she was about to explode in minutes.

_'Rino,'_

"huh?" Mai turns her head around, she thought she heard something but wasn't sure.

"Mai, is something wrong?" Naru's deep voice interrupts her thinking,

"Oh, nothing..."

_'Rino, over here!'_

"I think the ghost of Rino's haunting the school, she still hold some kind of memory of this school that she doesn't want to leave behind, I think the incidents of the students may be a coincidence." John was the first to talk about the situation.

"I have to agree with John here, I can sense Rino's soul that doesn't feel violent to me, but there's also something else here that I can't really figure out..."

"One of our exorcist will try to do something to lift the curse. Mean while, Lin will research more about this Rino..." Naru rests the tip of his his chin on his fingertips supporting it. Lin standing next to him folds his arms like some kind of knight protecting the defenseless Naru, the principal next to them nods to mostly every word Naru said, walking away with a slight bow after receiving a relief notice from Naru, and Masako looked especially close standing next to Naru.

"Hey Mai, where are you going?" Ayako calls out to her, Mai who is just standing there, facing the huge opened window, breeze gently blowing in.

"Mai?" Ayako repeats, reaching her hands for Mai's lazy shoulders, her delicate manicured fingers began to form a cut, blood drips out slowly, oozing our from her skin.

"ah!" Ayako quickly jerks back, licking the blood away.

"what's wrong?" Bou-san heads over to Ayako and her wounded finger,

"I got a cut from Mai...and I didn't even touch her!" Ayako mumble between her finger still on her lips.

"Let me have a look...it's not deep, are you sure it's not from your sharp nails?" he pulls Ayako's finger away from the red lips, blowing gently on the cut. Ayako's face shows a sign of faint blush, but her frown remains.

"Oi Mai, you spacing out there." Bou-san snaps his finger, the click of a sound returns Mai's soul in her eyes back to normal.

"H-huh? What?"

"you were spacing out there kid, anything wrong?" Ayako by his side, her hand's still in Bou-san's grasp.

"no, but it looks like there's something that looks kind unusual way of 'wrong' from my angle...since when did you and Ayako work out?" Mai's cheeky face surface from her idiotic expression, giggling evilly with a had covering her exposed teeth. Both Bou-san and Ayako pulls their hands away, looking away like nothing happened.

"Mai, don't just muck around, it's time for work! I want you to set cameras in the rooms of the victims, John and Ayako will collect the data in a few hours." Naru shuts the book and threw it to Lin who has amazing catching skills.

"I want you to seal it temporary, and I want the information asap." Naru's rude demands didn't stop him from getting what he wants, Lin didn't complain and just nods.

"hmph, he still doesn't learn from saying please and thank you..." the childish Mai glares at Naru's broad back

_'just like Rino'_

"huh-" the voice faintly diminishes away.

"Oh and Mai, I want my tea, p-please..." Everyone froze, looking at Naru with eyes bigger than a gold fish could expand, Even Lin's jaws dropped.

"Stop looking at me like that or you all don't get your pay." his face was burning red, but not read enough for them to notice his being 'uncool'.

"you heard that Mai? The prince said 'please!'" Bou-san laughs at Naru while holding his stomach, preventing it from falling off.

"Mai? Where did that girl goof off to this time?"

"don't know, that idiot always wonders around." Masako makes a comment from the blues; since she hasn't spoken for awhile now.

"hey, isn't that Mai's slipper she was wearing?" John spots a slipper laying on it's sides by the open window, the cold breeze was unease, giving everyone a very bad chill in the atmosphere.

"She couldn't have...You don't think..."Ayako's voice was shaking, it's hard to understand what's she's saying, but everyone knew anyways, especially Naru, he's the one that was frightened the most.

John and Masako rush out to look at the window, the strange palace like this school would let them notice they're on the the 5th floor of the building.

"Hey guys! Look what I found!" Mai was calling out to them from the ground floor, waving like the naïve child she is.

"What are you doing down there Mai!" John was the first to reply. Ayako, Bou-san and Lin lets out a sigh of relief, with a drop of cold sweat rolling down their cheeks.

"What the hell are you doing you idiot! You scared the hell out of us!"Bou-san goes on and on at Mai, yelling at the top of his lungs with a reddish face of a volcano lava.

"Sorry! Wait for me! I'll be right up...could you throw me a rope or something?"

"Are you an idiot or what! Take the stairs! Are you going to make me worry about you getting your butt crushed again?!" John and Ayako had to pull him back from the window, or else he'll hurt himself before he hurts Mai.

"Hey Naru, are you ok?" Masako softens her eyes a little, looking at Naru with her half opened glass eyes. Without a word, he walks away, the evil aura around him emerge around him, leaving Masako terrified and stunned.

"What the hell were you thinking!!!" Bou-san said with the most serious, angriest tone he ever reached. Mai had no choice but to keep quiet and listen to long hours of torturing rant. Everyone gathered around the table, with cups of hot tea served with deep apology from Mai still steaming from the cup.

"I'm sorry, I promise I won't do it again next time..." Mai flutters her eyelash, blinking them so fast they glitter slightly, that's definitely her puppy face.

"Please don't disgust others with that look of yours, it makes the tea less appetizing as it is..." Masako makes a disgusted look on her face before taking a small sip of her tea.

"If you ever climb down from a building that high above the ground, I'll break your legs off so you can't do anything so stupid again..." he pats his rough hands on Mai's head gently, the fatherly figure always have a soft side for his 'children'.

"Finally this is over...by the way, what did you find Mai? And how the heck did you get down there?!" hot fragrant of nice tea rush up to Ayako's face as she asks.

"Well, I kinda heard something and climbed down, but my slipper got caught by the window frame so it slipped off by accident, it was surprisingly very easy to get down, all you have to do is-"

"Mai, as much as we want to know how you climb down from the heaven, but isn't it about time you let us know what you found?" a sigh escapes from the drag queen's wrinkled lipstick on her lips.

"Oh ya, I took a photo of it with my phone just in case it disappears." she search through the files on her phone, finally found the picture she wanted, she displays it on full screen for the others.

"I could bring you guys to have a better look, but this is what it looks like when I first dropped down...luckily my phone was in my jacket pocket."

"everyone [except Naru] gathers around the small phone on the table,

"it's nothing special, just a bunch of flowers under a bush." John agrees with a confident nod.

"It's not the flowers, look carefully, see, you can see letters form from how these wild flowers grow." Mai traces the small picture with her fingertips.

"see, it spells R, isn't it kind of unusual to have wild flowers to grow the letter of 'R' so boldly?" the picture does show the flowers growing with letters standing out that way,

"How do you know they're not planted by the student to look like that anyway, if you want my opinion, I said it's a scam." Ayako clearly doesn't take any interest in this group activity.

"Naru, what's your opinion on this?" Lin asks the obnoxious brat sitting at the corner reading some files. Naru looks up at the group, but mainly focusing on Mai. He roughly throws the file aside, ranging towards them and carelessly grabs Mai's wrist before storming out the room.

"What was that about?" everyone shrug to Bou-san's comment, except Masako with a jealous look on her face. Mai was thrown against the wall, her shoulder slightly bruised form the impact.

"I-Itai..what did you do that for!" she massages her shoulder a bit, hoping the pain would wear off. Naru raises his hand, his teeth crash together, veins pops out from his pale skin, about to throw a blow at Mai. The girl shuts her quickly, hoping the blow wouldn't hurt so much. Nothing happens. She takes a little peak at the black coated figure in front of her. Naru stood still, his breathing was slow and steady, gently lowering his hand, he pulls Mai close in his embrace. Mai was about to make a comment on the sudden movement, but nothing came out form her mouth, just enjoying the moment like Naru is.

Again, I'm really sorry about the slow update...hope you like this one. I tried my best since I completely forgot what I had in mind along time ago T.T


	4. Chapter 4

I'm so so so so so [x100] sorry! I'm really really REALLY sorry I didn't update for so long OAO. And I almost forgot how this fic was suppose to go xP. Thank you everyone for the reviews, I know I didn't deserve it but thank you x3

This chapter's a bit short, sorry if it doesn't make sense and doesn't follow things up, I'll try to patch things up as I go :D and sorry this chapter's short, it was all I can do for now...I'll try [no promises] to update if I can :)

* * *

On the other side in the room, Bou-san and the others was waiting paitently for the two to return...all of them were loosing their patience, especially Bou-san.

"Naru..." there was no reply. At this time, Mai pushed Naru away forcefully.

"What's wrong-"

"You're not Naru, so who are you?" there was a slight tremble in her tone.

"Mai!" Bou-san and the others burst out from the room. Naru took them by surprise, even with his guard up, Bou-san and John managed to tackle him down to the floor. Within minutes, Naru was tied up to a chair, no one knew where did Bou-san get the rope from either.

"Now start talking, who are you and why did you possessed Naru?" Bou-san was the first to speak. 'Naru' stayed silent for awhile.

"what do you want from me."he replied.

"Answers, now answer." the rest of them stayed their attention to him.

"I'll give you a clue...we've met before."

"boy...or girl, I don't have time for guessing games..." Bou-san picked up something that looked painful to be hit with.

"If you hit me, you're actually hitting thi-"

"ohhh, don't you worry, I've wanted to hit this brat you're possessing for a loooong time." Bou-san had a killing aura from him.

"Bou-san, please calm down..." Mai rested her hands on his shoulders, slightly pulled him back.

"Who I am isn't important, but what's important is that soul in that girl." Naru's eyes focused on Mai.

"Me?"

"What does this have to do with Mai, she's not possessed...right Masako." Bou-san stood in front of Mai in a protective stance, with Mai behind him like a chick hiding under a mother hen's wings.

"She's not..." Masako replied.

"That's because you can't sense it unless you're a spirit yourself...there is a soul in that girl, and I need to get her out of there...now untie me." Naru struggled and tried to free himself.

"Not a chance kid, now that I know what you're going to do with her." Bou-san was serious in his speech.

"I'm not going to harm her, just untie me!" Naru grew impatient.

"Bou-san, I think we should let him go." Mai said with a sympathetic tone.

"but Mai-"

"I trust him." she was confident with her decision. Bou-san let out a sigh and did as he was told.

"Thank you." Naru smiled back.

"Okay, now what?" Ayaka finally spoke up from the corner of the room.

"The book, do you have it?" Naru asked, he ringed his wrist form the slight bruise.

"Yes, one moment." Mai rushed off and soon came with not one,but two books in her arm.

"I'm not sure which one's which, but this one has the composer's name on and this one doesn't." Naru took the book away from her, what felt like he snatched it away from Mai. Naru quickly flipped over the pages, a sign of relieve escaped his heart.

"Is it that important?" Mai asked. Naru nodded back.

"this book is our vessel, we were trapped in it for decades." Naru's eyes looked soft, almost tired looking.

"Um, if you don't mind, would you tell us you're name?" Mai asked again.

"You still haven't figured it out?" she shook her head.

"I'm Shuuri." Mai didn't gasp, somehow, she wanted to slap herself on the forehead for such a predictable answer.

"Okay then Shuuri...I'm sorry to tell you this, but we can't allow you to stay in Naru's body for too long, or else things will get ugly with Naru...so please answer us as many question as you can." Naru nodded.

First of all, are you the one who 'killed' all the students?" Naru shook his head.

"I have no such power as to put a spell on the book, I'm just a spirit trapped in it." Everyone else looked at each other.

"But you can ask Rino, if she can free herself from that girl." Somehow, Naru was smiling gently to her, Mai knew this wasn't the time to fall for his charms, that wasn't Naru, but she couldn't help and blushed.

"Well, anyways, thanks for everything, now would you please..." Naru nodded and closed his eyes. There was a faint glow, then everything remained the way it was.

"N-Naru, are you there?" Mai was the first to spoke. Naru's eye lids heavily lifted up, his long eyelash curled up as he opened his eyes.

"you sure have a big face." his usual sarcastic tone returned to him. Mai was glad, yet she was angered that Naru's back to his 'good-old-self'.

"Glad to have you back Naru." John spoke up from the crowd. Naru sat back down on a chair, his spine felt as if it melted into jelly.

"Lin, get me a cup of water." Lin did as he was told. A glass of water fit perfectly under his clutch, with the other hand holding a folder.

_W-Wait, where did that folder come from?_

Everyone wondered.

* * *

"Excuse me." There was a soft knock on the door, it was quiet. It was Umasa. As soon as she entered the room, everyone turned their full attention to her.

"Sorry about the interruption, your rooms have been prepared, I'll show you the way." her hands were fixed to her sides, almost glued. The girls were the first to follow her as Umasa lead them to their rooms. Somehow, the hall ways looked darker, like an endless tunnel into the center of the earth. The trip was silent, all they could hear was their footsteps knocking against the silent floor, it sounded like they were singing a song with their feet, no...more like a lullaby. The rhythmic steps echoed in their mind. Mai felt her vision blurred, she could only see a vague shadow of Umasa in front of her. Her pace slowed down, her mind was still blank, no thought of anything. She took one last step, and the lights around them disappeared, the bulbs exploded and rained down at them, Masako and Ayako remained still, Mai was the only one who snapped out from the hypnosis.

"W-What's going on?" she rubbed away the sleepiness in her. Umasa, who was standing in front of her stopped walking.

"Umasa-san?" there was a pause of dead air. Umasa turned her head around, with her body remained the way it was, just her head turned 180 degrees. Her face was bloodied, her charcoal with hue of honey brown was no longer sweet, it was black, blood black. Her eyes were almost glowing, pure white, not the slightest bit of innocence and a bright dot of scarlet red of the iris. The faint glow of her eyes shone a bit of the other parts of her face. Her nose lips were stretched right across her face, the flesh looked ripped and rotten, her teeth bit her way out of the flesh around her cheeks. Mai's body froze, she was too afraid to scream out anything, or rather she didn't know what to yell out. Mai tried to move a muscle, but all it did was tugged back, caused Mai to tumbled on the cold floor full of scattered glass. Her legs were bare, wearing shorts and sleeveless t-shirts made her prone to cuts as the blood bled. Ayako and Masako remained still like before. Umasa took a step closer, her body didn't looked like it took a step, it looked more like it levitated above the floor with sounds of footsteps.

_Run!_ Mai screamed in her head. Her body didn't move, her eyes shut tight, she didn't want to have to look at that _thing_ in front of her.

_Please! move!_ She begged her legs to move at least an inch, but it was dead. The echo of another step closer.

_Please! just move! _she opened her eyes back up, she tried to search for her legs and move it manually herself. A pair of scarlet iris stared back at here, the other was snow white, everything seemed to circle around Mai, she could feel the cold breath exerting from Umasa's mouth, the breath sent shivers up Mai's throat and her spine. She was less than an inch in front of mine, their nose barely touched. Mai couldn't blink, she couldn't take her eyes off her.

"Rino..." she whispered, the smell of death was unbearable. Mai could just feel the lifeless air around Umasa. Her mouth stretched opened, her teeth pierced out like fangs.

_Naru_

Mai couldn't close her eyes, she could only watch and feel the fang's tips tickling her neck. Pain was all she could feel.

* * *

Thank you for reading! hope this isn't too confusing or anything...and sorry it's too short Dx


End file.
